My story of pokemon
by Silencien
Summary: The journey of a not too well known trainer on his Quest to become the worlds greatest pokemon trainer will start with Ninetales and Marill who are the first pokemon he has ever caught neither of them have a pokeball that they can go into


My story of pokemon

My story of pokemon

It all started when I turned ten I was going to ask the professor if Marill could be my first pokemon. I left and I asked

He said "it isn't against the rules so you may have Marill."

I knew it was time to say goodbye to Ninetales. So I headed off into the field to say good-bye. She was there waiting and sitting there.

I said Hey Ninetales What's up.

She nodded towards the egg.

I asked, "Isn't that your egg?"

She shook her head.

I said "wait it's mine."

She then said Happily "Happy Birthday"

I said, "Thanks but why"

"I don't have much time left so you're the only one I trust" she said, "I need to go. Sorry I couldn't do better."

I said "she will be perfect so don't worry I promise on your grave that I will treat her like my sister and my pokemon like a family."

She nodded and said "Good bye my thousand year period ends when her life begins so Sorry I couldn't see her."

Then she started to fade,

I cried, "You can't leave though you're my only friend."

She turned back and said "Sorry, I cant live forever though."

I sat there crying after she left then a tall kid came out he was a bit thin he said "Hey kid I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

Then the egg started to shine

I said "Sure a team battle Vulpix, and Marill against two of your pokemon."

He nodded and said "Pikachu, Floatzel, your up."

Then a yellow mouse jumped off of his shoulder and a Weasel that appeared to have a lifesaver around its body.

I made a stupid comment and said, "He is going to need that."

He said Go Pikachu volt tackle. I read Vulpix's moves and said, "Go use Flare Blitz?" She went at Pikachu a fire spinning around her body she blasted into Pikachu and they where in a lock the fire was against the electricity he said take her down she was there and Pikachu increased the energy to where Vulpix couldn't take it. I said Marill rollout on Pikachu they both went at Pikachu they were both locked with Pikachu. I said Vulpix use faint attack. She disappeared and reappeared behind Pikachu she knocked him off of his feet but was then paralyzed. Pikachu grabbed Marill.

I said "hey Marill use water gun." Pikachu looked up and was blasted with water. Sent flying back he said Pikachu let's give him full blast use discharge and Floatzel use hydro pump. They both sat up and Pikachu sent a burst of energy through the air they both hit Vulpix, And Marill were hit with the combined attack.

I went up to Marill and Vulpix picking them both up.

Then I said, "Our journey starts tomorrow. We need rest."

Ash said, "My mom would be glad to give you some shelter."

We came up to an old house I looked up and ash walked in I followed him in and then a tall gal who stood there.

She said so you have made a new friend. Let him in and we can help him out."

I walked in and said my name is Silencien this is Marill and Vulpix."

"She asked are you hungry?"

I nodded and then they both woke up. I said "can you help with them too they need some food the one was just born and Marill gets hungry when I do."

She said "of course."

I said "Thanks"

Then ash and me started to stuff our faces.

Marill grabbed some of his pokemon food looked at it then took a bite. Vulpix just looked at me I gave the food to her. She only had one tail though it became to after the second battle and it was now a pale pink. After dinner I ran outside followed by Marill and Vulpix they both looked up at me and saw me looking at a shape in the sky it was a fox with nine tails. I sat down and pulled out a Glass flute, which Ninetales got me when I was very young I started to play a song, she taught me. A tear rolled down my eye. I continued to play but the flute started to loose its pitch it was making noises when I removed it I couldn't hold it in I sad there and cried quietly. Then a girl came up to me and asked, "What's wrong."

I tried to talk but it was hard to understand through the crying.

She said, "Take a deep breath and try again."

I inhaled and then let it out and shouted, "I lost a friend I couldn't do anything and I feel it my fault that she never knew her daughter." She put her hand on my back.

I looked up and said who are you she said my name is May I just noticed you playing a song I have heard of. I stood my self up and looked at her shocked.

Then Vulpix stood up and gave me a rock I said wait you don't mean that you want to evolve now. She nodded with enthusiasm. I said let's take on this one last battle and then you can. She nodded I said come out of the bushes team rocket. No one entered I said Vulpix for your last battle use flamethrower. It struck the bush and several people popped out. There was a boy and a girl underneath them.

The kids started "Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"William"

"Susan"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Glameow."

I said "so you two got real busy over the summer."

They shrugged then they said "Go Skunky."

The other one said Go Bronzong.

I said Vulpix they are both yours.

She nodded I said Vulpix use Flare Blitz. She started to charge at Bronzong. She bounced off of him and the attack appeared to have little effect.

I said, "Use flame thrower." She inhaled and blew fire out onto the bronzing. It was strong but not strong enough it had a descent effect.

I said "try another flamethrower" she inhaled but her tails went up and she started to charge energy. It was a move I though only grass types learned. She was almost finished charging when,

Will said, "Skunky use Poison gas." It turned around and its tail went up.

Now she shook her head I saw what she had done and nodded saying make sure the wind doesn't touch her Marill use roll out through the gas so that it will cease to bother Vulpix she nodded but,

The girl said let her Fight she can win she just needs time. We both nodded and then Vulpix finally finished charging and sent a beam of solar energy directly at both of them and they where both sent flying back.

I said "finish them off with your strongest flare blitz." She ran after them charging until she struck them sending them into flames then she blasted them into the wall where she inhaled and sent a huge flame thrower that hit them sending them flying into the air. She jumped up and smashed herself into them and they where sent flying into the air. Held her tails up they looked at her pathetically.

Then I said finish them off use flamethrower.

She nodded and said "Vull." They were scorched and sent flying into the air.

They said, "Looks like team rockets blasting off again." Then they disappeared with out a doubt. Then I said you sure you want to do this she nodded I said you better. I gave her the stone. She put it in her mouth and she started to shine her four pink tails turned into nine black tails she had a taller body a nice crest. She was Ninetales but not of normal color. She walked towards me and I couldn't hold it in. I tried recovering by playing the song on my flute but couldn't because of the tears then she saw who my friend was.

"The friend was her mother wasn't it?" She asked.

I answered yes it was. She treated me like her own son. I always felt calm around her like nothing could stop me I was a great kid but she only knew how to stay alive for so long see. I have lived under the care of the Ninetales since I was young. Probably before you got Blaziken."

She asked, "How do you know about Blaziken?"

I said, "Blaziken is the one ash talks about. You look like that May girl he is always talking about."

She said, "Ash is here?" She ran off.

I looked at her and said" I wish you knew your mother so that me and you could be closer but all you got was a pathetic brother who can't battle right."

She looked up at me and I grabbed the flute and started to play eventually the tune was smooth and it faded with my sight. I woke up the next morning to the same girl cleaning my flute. I got up and stretched. Then Marill woke up he nodded towards me I shook my head.

She said so you finally woke up. I blinked and said it's just been daybreak.

"Any way, I better get going I thank you for your help." I got up and sat there waiting for Ninetales to wake up she gave me my flute.

Then Walked away and said "Better keep a sharp eye on Ninetales Team rocket thinks she is a great contest pokemon and they might try and steal it."

Then I said, "With Marill and Ninetales I can't be beat."

She said, "hold on a second and I think we can prove that." She ran into the house and came out holding two poke balls.

"GO! Warturtle and Glaceon." She called.

I said "your on both of you let's give them what they've got coming."

She said, "Let's start the battle. Ice beam"

I said "Marill use Rollout." Marill tucked his ears in and started to roll at Glaceon. Her ice beam was deflected then he hit Glaceon. She was burrowed into then shot off.

She said nice but you forgot this was a team battle.

I said, "That just means that Ninetales has a shot."

Ninetales come on out. She jumped out and Replied Gleefully "Niine"

She said "Warturtle your up. Hydro pump.

I said you have only one option you need to use Solar beam. She started to charge energy but when the beam was released it was larger than she could control and was sent on her hind legs. They snapped and the force collided with me and Marill knocking us over I heard a loud crack then screamed in pain. We all started to scream in pain.

What's wrong? We woke up in a pokemon center.


End file.
